Powerful Four
by DreamDancer99
Summary: On the day she turned 15, Andy found out she was the daughter of an ancient Greek Goddess. She left on a mission to find the other three Demi-Goddesses, before returning home. However, when she returns home, she realizes that she has alot to make up for. Will they all forgive her? And what happens when the four Demi-Goddesses fall in love? (Turtles/OC) Warnings: Strong Language
1. Prologue: Leaving

_Prologue__: Leaving_  
_It was a nice dream. I was in a meadow making a crown out of branches, vines, and flowers. Unlike in reality, I was calm in my dream world. It was nice and peaceful here too. There was no one to disturb me, and this was also where I went in my meditation sessions. But I was not the only one who has ever been here; Mikey has too. Whenever I have been in meditation too long, he comes to get me. The first time he did, his brothers thought he would not be able to. However, he was able to, and showed his brothers he actually did meditate and didn't just sleep. _

_My peaceful activity was disturbed as a pretty woman started walking through my meadow towards me. I stood, and waited for her in confusion. When she arrived, she smiled. "Ah, my little Alexandria, at age thirteen. How wonderful it is to see you, my daughter."_

_"Your daughter?" I asked in confusion. "Um... Who are you? I can't be your daughter; I don't even look like you! And not only that but you look... Greek." I was thoroughly confused. Then another question popped into my brain. "And how did you get into my dream?"_

_"A nice place for meditation and peaceful sleep, dear." She said, looking around in awe. Then she looked back at me. "I am Greek, Alexandria. And so are you. Hamato Splinter of Japan found you, soon after your 'parents' threw you onto the streets to make you what you mortals would call a 'hobo'. Truth be told, I was the one who possessed your mother's body at the time she got pregnant. I stayed in the body until you were born, and then told your other mother I had to go, before I got into deep trouble with Zeus. You were not supposed to get your inheritance from me until you turned fifteen today. And I arrived in this dream by my powers."_

_I was stunned. If my mother is this woman in front of me then... "Who are you? You still didn't answer my question."_

_She smiled. "I am Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, and Pleasure. And you, my daughter, are Alexandria, Demi-Goddess of Love and Beauty. However, you will not receive your powers until I give you your inheritance. Your powers will consist of the ability to fly by growing wings, and along with that, you will be able to manipulate the four elements to help aid in fights."_

_I was stunned once more, but shook my head of any thoughts. "So you are telling me that I am the daughter of Aphrodite, a Greek Goddess, and I myself am a Demi-Goddess? And that once I receive my inheritance I will have powers?"_

_Aphrodite nodded. "However, if you accept your inheritance, you must find the other three Demi-Goddesses in this world. They are in this very country, even if they are spread around the world. You will have to accept this mission, and if you do, you must complete it alone."_

_My smile faltered. Yeah, there were other Demi-Goddesses involved, and I could find them, I would have to do it alone. No turtles, no Master Splinter. I would have to do this all alone. And I didn't like it one bit. But, I felt like this was my destiny, to find the other three Demi-Goddesses and convince them they were Demi-Goddesses, so that I could return home. _

_I looked up at the Goddess who had managed to convince me that she was my mother. I sighed, and walked up to her. "I accept this mission... Mother." I knew I was gonna get hell from the turtles when I came back. I mean, leaving on a mission that'll probably take me a couple years while I am fifteen? This could put a bad crayon in our crayon box of a family. But, I had to do what I had to do._

_Aphrodite smiled. "Very well. Now we will start the quick inheritance ritual." She reached into a handbag I did not even know she had, and pulled out two things: a bracelet and a necklace. She then faced me. "Do you, Alexandria, daughter of Aphrodite, Demi-Goddess of Love and Beauty, accept the mission ahead of you to receive your inheritance and become the true Demi-Goddess you are meant to be?" _

_I took a deep breath. "I honorably accept."_

_"Very well. As a Goddess of Olympus, I hereby give you your inheritance." Aphrodite hooked the bracelet onto my wrist, and I realized it was a bunch of hearts. She then hooked a necklace around my neck, and at the end, it had a heart. I smiled up at my mother and sighed as I left my dream world to go back to reality._

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in my room. My pink as shit room. I smiled. I was gonna miss this room. I got up out of my bed, and realized I had a weight on both my neck and my wrist. I smiled a I saw the jewelry that Mother had put on me in my dream. I walked over to my closet, and saw it was filled with the same thing: Greek-looking fighting clothes for a girl. All the outfits consisted of the same thing.

I decided to put one of the outfits on. I then hooked on my bandana, and placed my katanas on my back. Then I went to the mirror to check out the outfit.

It was pretty. It was low cut; it showed some cleavage, but not all of it. It didn't have sleeves, but instead stopped at the shoulders. It looked a bit tight, but it wasn't; it was the right fit. It made my body look like a model's. The bottom was a completely different story. I wore black armored leggings, a skirt over it, stopping mid thigh. A bit short, but not with the leggings. I had on combat boots, and they were not too heavy. I smiled; this looked awesome.

I had also noticed some other changes. My once ruined black hair was now a nice dark brown, and healthy as ever. I had also gone from being 5'4'' to 5'7'', almost as tall as the guys! I also noticed that my eye color went from an ugly green to a beautiful lavender. I know, its strange to have lavender eyes, but oh well.

I decided to leave a note. I mean, I know it isn't the nicest way to say goodbye, but I couldn't exactly tell them in person. Then I would feel even more guilty. So I went down to the kitchen, wrote a quick note, and I was off.

My last thought was '_Don't worry; I will be back._'

**-TMNT-**

**How do you all like my Greek Goddesses theme? I hope you like it; it's been on my mind for awhile now, and I had to get it out of my system! And please review. It means the world to me when I get reviews. I mostly ignore the bad ones unless they are really harsh, but other than that, I will answer any of the reviews! Okay, enough babbling. :P Time to get going on the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: The Return**

**P.S. I have not abandoned Cannon Love, my TCEST story, but when you do half an episode for each chapter, the chapters take FOREVER. So I might not be able to update alot on that story since I sometimes lose interest before gaining it back.**


	2. Chapter 1: Return

A/N: I forgot to mention that Andy had baby blue eyes that didn't change with her transformation. You'll need to know that for this chapter.  
_Chapter One: Return_  
_Master Splinter and Guys,_

_I am sorry I have to write this temporary goodbye in a letter. However, I do not think I can face you all when saying goodbye. I never was good at goodbyes in person. However, this is only temporary, as I said before. I was confronted by someone you wouldn't believe to go on a mission._

_Apparently I had two mothers. One was my regular mother before Master Splinter found me, yes. The other, however, was a goddess. I know I sound ridiculous, but it is true. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, and Pleasure, is my mother. I am the Demi-Goddess of Love and Beauty. I was confronted by my mother in the middle of a dream, and was given the opportunity to receive my inheritance by going on this mission. As proof of the change of myself, I have left a picture that I took before I left. _

_I am sorry that I left. I hope this mission only takes me a couple years. As you read this, I will be out of state looking for the other three Demi-Goddesses I must find to finish my mission. I know you must be asking yourself why I did not ask for help. I was old that I had to finish this mission myself. So I must. I have left all trackable devices in my room, so I would not try to find me. I have also removed the location chip from my motorcycle. Yes, Donnie, I know about the tracker. I was there hiding when you placed it. I am not stupid._

_I love you all, and I will see you all soon. And for Mikey, I must talk to you when I get back. I have something to tell you. I will see you all soon!_

_Love, Andy_

Michelangelo read the letter again, sighing. He missed Andy. He wondered what she needed to talk to him about. And the sad part was that for three years, one year before she left, he had fallen for her, _**hard. **_They were the best of friends, but just like in a bunch of stupid movies, he formed a crush on his best friend. He knew she would never return the feelings, but it was worth the try to ask her out.

Everyone was in the living room. Leo sat watching reruns of Space Heros; Raph was punching the hell out of the punching bag; Donnie was fixing Raph's broken alarm clock; and Mikey? He lay down thinking about Andy. If only she would come back. What would he do though? He missed her, yeah. But she left him without much warning. He felt abandoned and betrayed. However, the love for her made all the bad feelings go away.

Suddenly, something made a sound in the sewers, super close to the lair. The turtles jumped up in alarm, as they heard voices. Leo cut all the lights, and the turtles hid, ready to attack. When footsteps sounded in the lair, Mikey heard Raph's battle cry. He looked through the darkness as his brothers attacked two other intruders. Mikey saw one lone intruder and inched his way over quietly, before attacking just as quietly. Kicking the intruder in the back, Mikey watched as the intruder flew across the wall.

No one attacked his home while his family was having a day off from training. Mikey watched as the intruder got up, and drew weapons from their back. He recognized them as katanas. He smirked. What an awesome challenge. The intruder charged at Mikey with a battle cry. "Cowabunga." Mikey attacked with his own battle cry. "Booyakashaw!"

Wood met metal as the fight began. The fight lasted a couple of minutes, and neither opponent tired. Mikey could tell each of his brothers were taken down, but not killed, and that he was being watched by his brothers and their opponents. Time to show his brothers that he wasn't just the dumb baby of the family. He kicked his opponent to the ground, straddling the intruder, before the lights were turned on. Looking down at the intruder, he found that he was lost in the bright baby blue eyes that he could not stop thinking about for the past two years.

"Andy?"

The fellow seventeen-year old smirked. "Nice to know you've been practicing these past two years Michelangelo. You managed to take me down without much fighting. It was a nice challenge, my friend." Mikey blushed at the compliment, but then realized how his crush was talking. "As for my voice pattern change, I have grown up very much so. I have matured with the help of my Demi-Goddess sisters and our parents."

Mikey just stared at the female under him, seeing how much she has changed. She smiled, and Mikey blushed as he remembered the position they were in. He stood, and helped Andy up. She thanked him, and they all went to go talk so that Andy could explain the past two years to the four brothers and Splinter.

**-TMNT-**

"So when I left, I headed to Maine to their Police Station. With the help of Mother, I was able to locate each one of my fellow Demi-Goddesses." Andy pointed to one of the girl with light brown hair. "I found Roxanne, the Demi-Goddess of Metalworking, in North Dakota." Andy then motioned to a black haired girl. "I found Jocelyn, the Demi-Goddess of Bloodshed and Violence in Florida." Andy then motioned to the blonde girl. "And I then found the Demi-Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy in California." Then she turned back to her family. "When I had them all gathered, I explained that we had to come back here, so I could be reunited with my family. If they accepted me back and forgave me and would welcome them as well."

Mikey was the first one up and talking. "Of course I welcome you back, dudette! And having three other girls in the group would be awesome! I am sure Master Splinter welcomes all of you happily, right Sensei?" Everyone looked to the old rat, who smiled and nodded, informing the girls that they were free to stay here as long as they want. Mikey then turned to his brothers. "You guys accept them, right?" Donnie and Leo nodded, and then all eyes were on Raph, who was glaring at Andy.

"Why the hell would I accept you back, Alexandria?" Raphael said with a major bitterness in his voice Everyone was taken aback. Raph stood up with some anger. "You fucking left us! You left without saying goodbye! You know how much the family has missed you? You abandoned us! I was finally close to you, and we were becoming the best of friends, but you decided to fucking leave! You were helping me with my anger issues, but then you left, which made it worse! You fucking abandoned me! Why the hell would I accept you back?!" And with this, Raph stormed to his room, leaving a shocked family.

Andy started crying and ran out of the sewers. Mikey started after her, but the blonde stopped him. "It is not wise to attempt to help. She will only get more upset. It is best if Raphael goes after her. She will not be good until Raphael accepts her back. And I have doubts that it will happen."

**-TMNT-**

(_Andy's POV_)  
I sit on the edge of the roof of the abandoned gym. My feet dangled off the end, as I watched the people of New York walk the streets without any worries. My cheeks had dried tears on them, and my eyes were bloodshot from all my crying. I had upset Raph much more than I had initially thought. I did something I did not wish to do. I let yet another tear drop, before I felt a familiar presence. I looked behind myself, and saw Raph. I wiped another tear as I turned back to look at the people on the street.

"Andy? Hey, you okay?" I sensed him sit next to me on the edge. I wiped away another tear as he continued. "Look, I never meant to yell and be a bastard. I was just so emotional, and I had to let it all out. It's just, we were best friends and then you left and it was like you abandoned me. But I understand your reasons for leaving. You wanted to find out who you truly are. And it looks like you succeeded." I heard him stand. "I came to apologize because I felt bad. I wanted you to not feel bad, and I hope you come home." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me as I stood.

"I accept. But what I did is still wrong. I was just so desperate, and I had the need to find out who I was. My first thought when I heard about the mission was whether I could have your help. However, when I asked, Mother said no. Yet when I looked it up in my memories and facts in my head after I received my memories, I found out I was allowed to have help. Yet, it was too late. I had already been gone for a month. I wanted you all to join, but I was given a lie. I am extremely sorry, Raphie." I wiped yet another tear.

I felt Raph kiss my forehead in a brotherly way. I smiled. He did have a soft spot when it came to his family and Spike. He spoke. "Andy, none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is most likely Aphrodite, no offence. I mean, she is the one who lied to you. Anyways." He hugged me, before pushing me to arm's length. "We have to get back. Mikey is extremely worried." I smiled as I heard that Mikey was concerned. Raph smiled sadly at me. "Are you going to tell him?"

I nodded. "That's why I left that specific note in the letter, telling Mikey I had to speak to him when I returned from my mission. I made a vow to myself on my motorcycle as I drove out of the garage that I would tell him. I must; I cannot live with this emptiness."

**-TMNT-**

When we arrived back at the lair, Mikey was the first one to hug me back. I hugged him back as I smiled. I was kinda nervous to tell him of my feelings but I had to. And I had the perfect way to. I pushed the note I had written earlier. It was a simple note with a few words on them: _Meet me at the Party Den at midnight whilst everyone was asleep._

The Party Den was a little cave in the sewers that Mikey and I found when we were exploring the sewers when we were eleven. It was the night we snuck out to see if we could find any new knickknacks for the lair. We found the Party Den on accident. Over the next two years, we fixed it up, and when we were thirteen, we finished it. We named it the Party Den, or Den for short. We went there when we wanted to hang out without anyone disturbing us.

**-TMNT-**

I smiled as I sat down in the pink beanbag chair that was in the Den. I smiled as multiple memories of Mikey and I flooded my mind. It was nice to be back. Really nice. I missed this place. So many times I almost blurted out that I had a crush on Mikey, and so many times I almost kissed him in here. However, I always held back. I had to!

I heard the door open and close, and heard something sit in the orange beanbag chair to my left. I looked over, and saw that Mikey had actually showed up. I had no doubt that he wouldn't but I was still relieved. He looked at me in confusion. "Why did you want me to come here? Is this where you wanted to talk to me? Because in the letter you said you needed to talk to me when you returned."

I stood and walked over to him. "Yes Mikey, this is where I needed to talk to you. And this is why I wanted you to come here." And, being my bold, Demi-Goddess self, I leaned forward, kissing Mikey, and taking him by total surprise.

**-TMNT-**

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! And how did you like the end? Andy was being bold as shell! Girl power man! Anyways, here is chapter two, and thanks to the one person who followed and favorited. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~Penguin**

**P.S, On my profile are four links to short descriptions of the girls. Go check it out!**


End file.
